Infatuated
by BertieTiger
Summary: Houses wonders why his relationship with Wilson should stay a secret... H/W fluff.


_Another short little... thing. Hope you like, dont forget to review!!!_

* * *

House woke to the sound of Wilson humming in the kitchen, and the crisp smell of bacon frying. He smiled, and gently sat upright. He grabbed his cane and limped into the kitchen.

"Morning…" House mumbled, limping into the back of Wilson and wrapping his arms around him. He sighed, took Houses' hands off of his stomach and turned around.

"Morning, breakfast is ready so go sit down." Wilson smiled, dishing up the bacon sandwiches. As they ate, House decided to ask Wilson something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Wilson, why is our relationship still a secret?"

"Because…"

"That's… not an answer, Wilson."

"I just… think it would be weird, you know? Everyone would know that we're sleeping together!" House sighed, and took a sip of his coffee.

"That really doesn't matter to me! They can think what they like, it doesn't matter!" Wilson just stared at him, then shook his head in disbelief.

"You… really… don't care? So you wouldn't care if everyone knew you were not only gay, but also sleeping with your best friend?"

"Wilson…" House sighed, and took his plate and cup to the sink.

"James, you're the only person I care about! People can say what they like about me, my reputation isn't much."

"But-"

"I know, I know…" House sighed, coming up behind Wilson and put his hands gently on his shoulders.

"You have much more of a reputation to loose. But it'll be okay - I think we've been together long enough." Wilson craned his head back to smile at House, who returned the smile while letting his hands roam down to his chest.

"So that's a yes, then?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Lets go get dressed."

* * *

As they walked through the main entrance doors, Wilson went for the lifts but House took his hand and dragged him towards Cuddys office.

"Why are we going this way? And why are you holding my hand?"

"Baby steps, Jimmy… baby steps!"

Wilson followed, still puzzled. When they entered Cuddys office, Wilson just stared at their entwined hands unable to believe that House was the one who wanted to 'go public'. He always thought that he would do it himself, yet here he was, standing in his employers office about to be outed by his lover.

"What do you want, House?" Cuddy asked, noticing their hands but not commenting.

"Me? Nothing… well apart from telling you that I'm sleeping with Wilson, and have been for the last 7 months."

"Er… congratulations! And you're both… happy?" Cuddy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Extremely." House said, a small smile on his lips. Cuddy looked expectantly at Wilson for a reply, to which he nodded, a blush beginning to form.

"Okay then! Well, if there's nothing else, have a nice day gentlemen." Cuddy said, returning to her paperwork as the two men left her office. Once they got into the empty lift, House turned to Wilson.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well, no… but we still have to tell your team."

"They're meeting us outside the elevator. And I don't plan on saying anything."

"Then what-" Wilson was cut off as House grabbed his tie and pulled him into a fierce kiss, holding him tight against him. At first it was all tongues and teeth, then Wilson relaxed a little, his left hand buried in Houses' hair and his right gripping his lovers shirt. House replied in hand, loosening his hold on Wilson, but not letting go, the kiss turning into something passionate. Then the elevator pinged, signalling the opening doors.

A very confused Chase, a startled Foreman and Cameron, whose face bore a look filled with sadness, jealously and confusion were waiting outside the lift to greet House, who broke the kiss to look at his team. On seeing their faces, he reached for his cell phone. He snapped a picture while Wilson just buried his face in Houses shoulder, then hit the button to close the doors.

"You're an ass." Wilson mumbled into his lovers shoulder.

"I know." House replied, giving Wilson a quick squeeze before letting him go.

"Hey. Love you." He mumbled, brushing his fingers across Wilsons cheek, making him smile.

"Love you too, House."

And as they stepped out of the elevator and went their separate ways, House wondered what his team would look like if he showed them any of the pictures he had of himself and Wilson…


End file.
